


The language of love

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: Prompt: High school au. Felicity and Oliver hanging out nakedly in one of them's bedroom, reading Shakespeare or Greek mythology or whatever to each other about love. :)This could - but absolutely doesn’t have to - serve as a prequel to The best mistake. Enjoy!





	

Felicity closed her eyes with a content sigh that almost sounded like the purr of a cat. She was tired and the coziness of this moment just made it so easy to simply fall asleep right now and right here.  

She was surrounded by the scent of Oliver’s skin and wrapped up into the warmth of his body. During the few months that they had been together now, the slow and even beating of his heart had quickly grown to become her favorite lullaby. The fingertips of Oliver’s right hand moved up and down Felicity’s spine lazily, eliciting goosebumps wherever he touched her. The fingers of his right hand moved through her hair, combing it and gently massaging her scalp.

How come that there were like a thousand rumors going around about what it was like to be Oliver Queen’s girlfriend, but none of them were true?

When Felicity had moved to Starling City with her mom, she had quickly learned that Oliver Queen was probably the most admired guy at school. As the son of a billionaire and captain of the football team he seemed to be every high school girl’s dream. He could have almost every girl if he just flicked his fingers, but Felicity knew he only wanted her.

At that thought a shiver ran down Felicity’s spine, making her body shake for a short moment. Oliver immediately pulled the blanket higher until she was completely covered with it expect for her head. He put the warm palm of his hand to her lower back, warming her. She turned her head and kissed his chest in silent gratitude.

The rumors about Oliver had been that he was selfish in bed and changed girls like other people changed their underwear. He was watched kissing a girl one night and making out with another one the next. He was said to be a heartbreaker who only cared for himself. Felicity had never trusted any of that, though. She knew that he had been different before they had gotten together, but she doubted that he had ever been as terrible as rumors has painted him to be. If it had been true, she doubted that half of the girl in school would still try to be Oliver’s next girlfriend.

She herself had never experienced Oliver like that. He was the perfectly understanding and attentive boyfriend. Though he didn’t like it, he kept their relationship a secret because she had asked him for it. He respected her wishes, whether it was keeping their relationship a secret or when she had wanted to wait a little longer before having sex with him. Oliver was just the best boyfriend she could have hoped for.

“You’re nor talking. Are you getting sick?” Oliver whispered quietly. He pressed his lips against the crown of her head comfortingly. “Or did I just exhaust you that much?”

Felicity chuckled quietly and moved her hands up and down the side of Oliver’s chest. Oliver tightened his arm around her in response and kissed the crown of her head once more.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, “just enjoying this quiet moment.”

“So am I,” Oliver replied. “It’s nice.”

Felicity sighed contently, nodding her head. “Really nice.”

Usually she and Oliver met in the library. At late hours she was always the only person left there, so nobody noticed when Oliver joined her. Often they made out on the back of his car then. She knew it was probably the most cliché thing for a teenager to do, but Felicity didn’t mind. Since she didn’t want anybody to know about them until after they graduated high school in a few months, they had to do a little sneaking around for some sexy times.

Since Oliver’s parents had left for the weekend and his little sister was doing a three days lasting slumber party with her friend during that time, they had the Queen Mansion all for themselves, though. Felicity had told her mom she was spending the weekend at a friend’s place, and had come here earlier tonight.

“I don’t think I will move from here the next few days,” Felicity mumbled sleepily. “Do you think we can stay in bed like this the entire time?”

“You being naked on top of me is definitely something I want to last as long as possible,” Oliver replied with a low chuckle. “We might have to leave the bed to go to the bathroom or get something to eat, though.”

Felicity grumbled, turning her face against his chest. Her lips moved against his skin when she asked, “Since when are you the realist in our relationship? You are supposed to be the hopeless romantic, Oliver.”

Oliver chuckled, snuggling his cheek against the top of her head. “In that case we can definitely spend all weekend in bed.”

“Good,” Felicity replied with a sigh, pressing her ear back against his heart. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear.”

When Oliver had told her that his family was off the whole weekend and the staff at the mansion had been given a few free days, she had only hesitated for the break of a second before she had agreed on coming here for the few days that he had the mansion all to himself. They had a really important English test next week that she still needed to study for. Oliver had assured her that she could do that at the mansion, though. He had even promised that he would keep his hands off her while she was staying, even if only reluctantly.

Sighing, Felicity rested her arms to both sides of Oliver’s chest and turned around a little, so her legs were outstretched between Oliver’s slightly spread legs. She put her chin to his chest to look up at him, and she smiled at the view. Oliver was smiling down at her with a love in his eyes that still took her breath away every time she saw that expression on his face.

Oliver moved his hand out of her hair and gently tugged a strand that had fallen into her face behind her ear. The tips of his fingers moved over her skin, and if the warmth Felicity felt rising on her cheeks was any indication, she was probably blushing at his touch. Felicity knew that it was ridiculous to blush just because he touched her cheek when she was lying naked on his equally naked body. She couldn’t help it, though.

“I have to study.”

“Hey, don’t kill the mood,” Oliver replied with a groan.

Felicity chuckled, kissing his chest. “Sorry, but I really have to.”

“You are going to easily pass all the tests anyway.”

“Maybe, but I’ll feel safer when I learn.”

Oliver sighed, looking at her. “Just one more hour?”

“We both know you only want one more hour to find the right moment flip me around and take me again.”

“You want to tell me that you don’t want that?” Oliver asked back, letting his hand on her back move a little lower to her butt. “I didn’t hear you complaining when I took you the first time.”

Felicity bit down on her bottom lip, remembering how they had gotten into bed all too well. There was a trace of clothes leading from the kitchen upstairs into his bedroom. They had barely made it into bed before he had been inside of her and moving already. Felicity’s stomach clenched with pleasure at the memory.

“I didn’t,” Felicity admitted. “I might have to complain a little this time.”

Oliver grumbled, tightening his arm around her waist. “I don’t want you to get up yet. This is like the first time that we have all the time in the world to just lie here lazily. I feel like we have to rush after sex often, so this is really nice.”

“I know,” Felicity replied with a whine. “I don’t want to get up either, but-“

“Okay, how about a compromise?” Oliver asked.

Felicity perked up an eyebrow. “I already told you that lying here one more hour-“

“I have an even better idea,” Oliver interrupted her. “We will stay in bed, and I will read you the poems we need for the English test, so we can stay here and you can study nonetheless.”

“And you wouldn’t mind?”

“Hey, I’d do everything to keep you in bed naked with me longer.”

Smiling, Felicity moved a little up his body and gently kissed his lips. Oliver pulled her bottom lip between his lips softly before he opened his lips to her. His tongue traced the seam between her lips and opened them to him. When their tongues touched, Felicity released a quiet moan. Her hand moved into his short hair, massaging his scalp. As soon as she felt her body reacting to the increasing intensity of the kiss by the hardening of her nipples and a jolt of pleasure through her core, Felicity pulled away.

“Thank you,” she whispered and pecked his lips again. She rested her head down to his shoulder, snuggling her forehead against the side of his warm neck. “And now start with the reading.”

“You know how much it is turning me on when you’re being bossy like that,” Oliver said with a chuckled and reached out his arm for the book on the nightstand.

“Hey, if you’re a good reader, you might get to enjoy me being bossy later.”

“Oh, I am going to be an excellent reader,” Oliver replied eagerly, opening the book.

“Let’s start with-“

“I already know which one I want to start with,” Oliver interrupted her.

He kissed her forehead shortly, still looking for the right page. Felicity closed her eyes with a sigh, waiting for Oliver to start reading. She could feel his breath ghosting over her face and was almost sure that once Oliver would start reading out Shakespeare to her with his husky voice, she would fall asleep immediately. She knew that if she really wanted to study, she could only do so when Oliver was at least one foot away from her with absolutely no contact between them. Everything about him was distracting, and he loved teasing her about it, testing where his limits were.

“Ah, here it is,” Oliver finally said. His lips brushed against her forehead once more. “Ready?”

Felicity snuggled herself a little closer to Oliver until she was perfectly embraced in the warmth of his body. “Okay.”

“So here we go with sonnet 116.”

Immediately Felicity opened her eyes, feeling her breath get caught in her throat. She knew that that sonnet very well. She couldn’t say how often she had read it because she had to admit that she had a weakness for that poem. She tried to figure out if she had ever told him about that, but she wasn’t sure.

“ _Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.”

Oliver’s voice was low and husky, adding even more emotions to the lines he was reading to her. Felicity gulped, trying to slow down the wild beating of her heart. She knew she shouldn’t get that emotional -- it was only a poem Oliver read out to her after all -- but his words seemed to crawl right under her skin.

Oliver gently kissed the crown of Felicity’s head and whispered into her hair, “Felicity, you need to breathe.”

Only now Felicity realized that she had indeed been holding her breath. She released a stuttering breath, trying to relax. Considering the hissing breath she took in next, she knew that it didn’t work as she had hoped for.

“ _Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_ ,” Oliver continued.

His fingertips moved over her cheek gently. When he didn’t continue to read, Felicity turned her head. Immediately Oliver leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. As soon as their lips parted, Felicity licked them, chasing the taste of his skin.

“ _Within his bending sickle’s compass come;_  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

Felicity was still looking at Oliver. She had propped up her chest on one of her forearms. The other hand gently stroked over Oliver’s short hair.

She had been very hesitant to get involved with him at first because of who he was. Aside from the rumors that surrounded him, he was also raising so much attention that it had scared Felicity. She didn’t want to be the center of every school gossip, hence the secret relationship until after their final exams. Moments like this always proved that she had made the right decision to get involved with him after all. Oliver was the sweetest and kindest guy she had ever gotten to know.

“Are you really that surprised that I can read?” Oliver asked when Felicity continued to just stare at him.

“I… uhm…” Felicity started, frowning slightly. “That was quite intense.”

“Well, call me cheesy, but it’s all true. I will love you no matter the circumstances.”

Felicity moved her finger over his lips gently. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying that I love you,” Oliver whispered, kissing the finger she moved over his lips, “and I don’t see that changing.”

Felicity felt her heartbeat quickening once more. Oliver knew about her abandoning issues. She didn’t like to talk or even think about it, but she had told him that her dad had left and that she had issues trusting men to stick around because of that. She had told him about that in relation to her mom and her relationship to Quentin Lance. He was a great man, but Felicity wasn’t sure if trusted him to stay with her mom and her forever.

Oliver must have figured out that maybe she was feeling the same way about him.

“I love you, Felicity Megan Smoak,” he repeated.

Felicity sucked in a deep breath, tears springing to her eyes. “I love you too.”

“Hey, don’t cry,” Oliver whispered.

While he was brushing away a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye, Felicity leaned down to him and brushed her lips against his twice before he pressed down a little more firmly. She wasted no time and deepened the kiss by moving her tongue into his mouth and stroking the tip against his tongue. Oliver’s teeth grazed her bottom lip while he was arm was tightening around her, holding her close to him.

At the sweet age of seventeen years Felicity knew that the idea that Oliver was her one true love was cheesy and actually stupid because they were still so young. Then again she didn’t know how she was ever supposed to love anyone else after him. That was probably the question everyone affected by their first love wondered about.

Again Felicity felt her body reacting to the kiss. Unlike the last time when she had broken the kiss to get the chance of listening Oliver reading out Shakespeare to her, Felicity didn’t pull away this time. Instead she took the book from Oliver’s hand and tossed it aside carelessly. She straddled Oliver until she was sitting in his lap, feeling his hardening member between her folds, and slowly moved against him.

“What about studying?” Oliver asked against her lips.

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist your reading,” Felicity replied.

She gently bit into his bottom lip and nuzzled his nose. Oliver sat up and turned them, so Felicity was lying in the pillows with him hovering over her.

“I had some doubts,” he explained, moving his lips down her neck, “which is why I also prepared some Latin phrases. I know how much you are into hearing me talk in other languages.”

Oliver closed his lips around her right nipple, moving his flat tongue against the hardening skin. Felicity moaned in response to the caress of his tongue as well as to the words.

“Oh god, I love when you’re speaking Latin,” she moaned, arching her back. “Please speak Latin.”

Oliver chuckled moving over to her left nipple. He sucked it into her mouth for a short moment before he replied, “I am saving the Latin for later. We still have a long weekend ahead of us.”

These words being said, he disappeared under the blanket and moved his lips lower on Felicity’s body. Sighing, Felicity completely relaxed into the pillows and closed her eyes.

“A long and amazing weekend.”


End file.
